Evil Minions
Evil Minions or Purple Minions are Minions that are at the state of extreme mutation caused by the mutagen PX-41 entering their blood vessels. The Evil Minions are for all intents and purposes, made to be indestructible: They are immune to weapons like flamethrowers, guns, axes, and undercover police cars; and are able to withstand the explosion from swallowing a bomb. They will devour and destroy anything that gets in their way, including the above-mentioned weapons. Evil Minions can also self-heal, and are very dangerous. They are major antagonists in Despicable Me 2. Appearance The Evil Minions are very different from regular Minions: having purple skin, long arms, wild frizzy purple hair that spreads out like a mane, and big sharp crooked teeth. As they are wild and their appearance is in a feral state, they don't usually speak; rather they scream, roar, growl, bite anything, and snarl most of the time. The Evil Minions have big feet, which makes them run faster than a normal Minion. Personality When the normal Minions are mutated by the PX-41, they are transformed into aggressive, wild, mindless, bloodthirsty, destructive monsters that are completely indestructible, and will eat anything in their path. Plot Despicable Me 2 after his disguise wore off, alerting the other evil Minions about of the presence of imposters]] Soon after stealing the Arctic PX-41 lab, El Macho hires Dr. Nefario to kidnap the Minions. It appears that almost all minions were captured and mutated. When the Minions are injected with PX-41, they turn into Evil Minions and are planned to be stuffed into rockets that will land in various cities such as New York, Paris, Tokyo, Hoboken, and Moscow. Once this all happens it is likely that they will destroy and eat all the people in those countries and El Macho plans to treat all of the evil minions as his slaves. However, Nefario realizes that El Macho has went too far after capturing Gru's partner Lucy Wilde, so he quits and creates an antidote and mixes it into the awful-tasting jelly Gru is developing, utilizing a rapid fire delivery system to turn all the mutated Minions back to normal. Although one Evil Minion somehow escaped and appeared at Gru and Lucy's wedding; when the family were taking group pictures, he roared in front of the camera on the last picture, much to everyone's shock. Evil Minions are no longer seen after the end of Despicable Me 2, implying that all are cured. Notable Evil Minions *Kevin *Jerry *Tom Gallery Check out this page gallery! Trivia *Ironically, the normal minions are referred to as Gru's evil minions in the first film. *All the Evil Minions had El Macho change their uniform, except for Tom who are still on his maid uniform instead of black overalls with a white "M" as a logo. *Apparently, when a normal minion and an Evil Minion are shown in the same scene, the Evil Minions retain their love of bananas just like from their original forms and they will cause even worse of a disaster than normal minions when they see each other. *As seen near the end of Despicable Me 2, it is unknown how the last Evil Minion escaped or what become of him after, though is very likely he was soon cured with the antidote shortly after roaring at the camera. *Mike is the only Evil Minion with continuous transformation. (He didn't change his overalls even though he is an Evil Minion.) Also Mike did not change into his normal form with the antidote. Instead he coughed out the serum on the kittens (seen in Panic in the Mailroom), which made mutant cats. *As demonstrated by a mutated Kevin, evil minions may have a weakness to high pitched sound, such as Agnes' scream, which she unleashed when evil Kevin is about to eat her unicorn doll. This may or may not be shared along with all PX-41-injected organisms. *They are a reference to the symbiotes from the Marvel comics. *The screams, behaviors and actions of the Evil Minions seem similar to the Rabbids in the Rayman Raving Rabbids series and Mickey Mouse in the 1995 Disney short Runaway Brain. External links *Purple Minions: Evil, Destructive, Adorable Navigation Category:Evil Minions Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Monsters